


quick

by dramaticfap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Lap Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticfap/pseuds/dramaticfap
Summary: It's just levi, his clean couch and then,you.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	quick

On Levi's very, _very,_ clean couch, sitting there was you and your lucky ass on Levi's lap.

Levi, holding your waist tight, stared at you disgustingly as if you're a piece of trash.

"Start moving your ass, brat", he demanded but his grip on your body was tighter now, literally making it almost impossible for you to move even an inch. But, of course, you wouldn't complain because who are you to complain? You complied to the man of authority and you tried your best to move. You ended up moving like a suppressed wiggling worm.

"Can't even move properly for me, you useless shit", Levi then controlled your body (which you allowed wholeheartedly and you made it clear by showing no sign of protest), him doing all the work and rolling your hips and making you grind on his lap by his own force.

_"ahh,_ I'm.. I'm useless... _ngh,_ your useless shit. Yours", you said with shaky breaths in between. You were very turned on being manhandled by the humanity's cleanest control freak. Thankfully, it was a mutual arousal. You could feel Levi's clothed hard cock knocking on your clothed ass from below and it was making you blush up to your ears. You wished that both of your underwear and Levi's would disappear soon- not soon, it should disappear now, right at this moment when you needed Levi's dick deep inside you.

"Fucking romantic," Levi said, his voice went rough as his hands slide down, sneaking them inside your underwear. He grabbed your buttcheeks, kneading them harshly, his growing bulge standing up in between your spreaded legs.

No words left your mouth as the cloth fucking was getting more intense. You felt so dumb and slutty and wet as you could only do as much as moaning with all the things happening on your sensitive body.

"You're drooling, brat. 'Fucking gross", Levi said, his half-opened eyes stuck on your mouth.

"S-sorry," you stuttered like the stuttering hoe you are. You lifted your arm from Levi's shoulder and when you were about to wipe your drool, Levi stopped all his doings down there.

Levi leaned in for a slow kiss and it froze the beating of your heart and it made your body burn and it was everything but on top of it all, it was too unexpected for you that you reached your climax and you shamefully released your fluids. 

Your whole body uncontrollably twitched and Levi bit your lower lip before he pulled away.

You were hoping he wouldn't notice about your quick cumming but the forming of a smirk on Levi's lips killed whatever you were hoping for instantly.

"You're quite the quick type, aren't you?", Levi whispered yet it echoed loudly in your brain. Your embarrassment doubled as soon as you became too aware of the sticky feeling on your underwear.

"You... you kissed me", you said, giving him the blame with your shy voice.

Levi snorted.  
"And you came just from kissing."  
Then much to your dismay, Levi pulled his hands away from you.

"Get off. Go wash yourself."

"But. You're not yet, you haven't-" 

"Don't make me repeat myself, brat."

You sighed in defeat. It was unfair that only you got off but there was no way you would even try to make Levi Ackerman repeat himself.

Carefully and tragically, you stood up from Levi's lap and your ass immediately felt of no value after distancing it from Levi's dick. 

Once you steadied your feet on the ground (which took around four minutes or so which earned you an exasperated tch), you bowed and gave Levi a sincere thank you message for the wonderful time spent and the educational lap activity before you turned around and went ahead to go to the bathroom.

Little did you know that the sight of your wet clothed ass made Levi cum in his boxers. Levi cursed as he made his way to the extra bathroom upstairs.

P.S. His couch remained clean.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by on my twitter:  
> @ dramaticfap


End file.
